switched
by shadowwolf1687
Summary: what happens when Hohru and Maka get switched ? And two different worlds come together, but will their worlds every go back to normal or change forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fruits basket or soul eater**

It was New Year's Eve and Maka and Soul, where heading to Tsubaki and black stars apartment for a New year's party were hosting.

Soul looked over to Maka who had been acting weird ever since , She got a postcard from her mother last night.

He was about to ask her what was wrong ,when she started to smiling and starting to run forward .

He looked up to see smiling Tsubuki standing in front of their door.

"Maka so glad you could come" she said opening the door to their apartment.

Kid, Liz, and patty were already there sitting on the couch. Kid trying to make the snacks symmetrical , Liz fiddling with her nails and trying to ignore patty's constant rambling about giraffes.

when final she snapped "Patty! If you don't shut up!. . . ." she stuttered trying to think of something to say.

Patty paused for a second then continued mumbling about giraffes, just as Liz was about to yell again.

Black*star shouted "ok everyone's here lets eat!" reaching his hand towards the food, right before his hand grabbed one of the bowls of chips,

kid screamed "NO I JUST GOT IT SYMMETRICAL".

Black*star ignored kid and grabbed the bowl of chips, kid snapped and started throwing a fit, cussing about how long it toke him to make each side of the chips symmetrical.

which made Patty started laughing uncontrollably, which caused both kid and Liz to give her a death stare.

Soul leaned over so he could whisper to Maka "you think it will be like this all night?"

it had been a year now since Yuki and Kyo blew of the Sohma New Year's Eve party For her.

Tohru had just walked in the door and saw Yuki, walking towards the stairs.

Just before stepping on to the first stair he turned and saw Tohru standing there, " oh miss Honda your back" Yuki said with a clam voice.

"Yep!...oh mm..is Shigure felling better" Tohru said trying not to sound to worried.

"I wouldn't know ...but I think he is still up stairs in his room".

"ok ... mum I'll go check on him after I put away the groceries", she said starting to walk to the kitchen.

When she walked through the doorway.

She saw Kyo with a ball of white rice in his hands, tossing it back and forth.

"Ouu! your making rice balls" Kyo turned around looking surprised , but settled when he saw it was her.

"Yeah nothing special just the plain kind ... for tonight."

Tohru had a confused look glued to her face, "your not going to the main house for the New Year's party.

Kyo turned back to look at his rice ball. "Nope I-I mean ..." he turned to look in Tohru's eyes and but on a faint smile "I'm already on a role you know".

Tohru but on a goofy smile "Yep!".

Every body at the party had stayed up all night for this moment, even though most of the time Kid was complaining about how it made schedule unsymmetrical.

They where out on the balcony when they saw a tiny shiver of light. "Oh the sun is coming out everyone make a wish" Liz said.

Of corse Black*star was the first to say something "this year I am going to surpass god" he said pumping his fist in the air.

" I gonna make the biggest paper giraffe and then it will become real!" Patty shouted.

"Right you do that , I am going to have the biggest party ,oh om you ok with that Kid" Liz said.

kid turned to her, "mm oh yeah.. As long as every thing is symmetrical, just like I am going to make the world this year" he said just now snapping out of his thoughts.

Everyone but Kid sweat dropped. Soul walked over to the edge of the balcony by Maka. "This year Maka going to turn me in to a death scythe, right Maka".

Maka looked him in the eyes "right" she said nodding.

Liz looked over to Maka "Maka you didn't make a wish".

Maka turned to look at the snoring sun rise , "I just wish for this year to be different"

"The party should be starting about now" Yuki stated.

Suddenly Shigure came bursting in to the room out of no where shouting " well since the party already started there's no need to go know".

Tohru turned to look at Shigure worried "oh... Shigure are you felling better."

Shigure looked at her and nodded "never be-" he started but was interrupted by Kyo who was glaring at him.

"You never were sick".

he turned to Kyo with a goofy smile on his face that reaked of something...

"oh what a shame you caught me, but like I said it's to late to go to the party". Tohru looked at him surprised

"oh then you are you joining us for dinner?"

***********************time skip on the roof sun rise********************

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were siting on the roof when they saw a tiny shiver of light through the clouds

"OU! The suns coming up" Tohru said.

Just seconds after she said that Kyo jumped up and yelled " this year I am going to beat that damm rat senseless"

she smiled then turned to look at the sunrise it had the perfect mix of pink, orange, blue, and the sun light peeked through the clouds in just the right places to make the whole scene amazing.

" haven't heard that one in a while " Kyo turned towards Yuki and looked like he was about to throw him self at him held himself back.

"Shut up yo-" he was interrupted when he heard Tohru laughing, both Yuki and Kyo stopped and stared at her.

"Oh it's just I barely in to the new year and you guys are already fighting".

there was a long pause, Yuki broke the silent " Miss Honda do you have a wish?"

After thinking about it for a minute Tohru turned back up look at the sun "oh.. I guess..I guess I wish for this year to be different."

* * *

**sorry for the bad point of view, in the next chapter i plan to include more description and show the characters thoughts.  
**

**Kyo: why didn't i already beat that damn rat!**

**Soul: this again ? i could beat you easy.**

**Kyo: yeah right you would probably turn your arm in to a blade and cheat!**

**Soul: like i would need to.**

**Kyo:-**

**Shodowwolf: Boys Boys stop fighting your hurting my head *rubs temple***

**Soul: where exactly are you taking this story ?**

**Shadowwolf: sorry can't tell you you would not like it.**

**Kyo : what is that supposed mean!**

**Shadowwolf : well anyways thanks for reading and please review and tell me what i am missing**

**Kyo: don't ignore me!**

**Shodowwolf: bye guys and thanks again for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's P.O.V  
I woke with a headache holding my hand to head and got out of bed. I started walking down the hallway.  
_ something seems different wait no my eyes are playing tricks on me_ I thought shaking my head.

When I stepped in the bathroom I turned to look in the mirror and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes staring back at me. Caught of guard, I jumped back and let out a squeal.

Less then a half a minute later I heard someone running down the stairs  
"Miss Honda are ok?"a strange boy with grey hair asked as I stepped out.

_ Who is this boy? where am I? What happened to me? But I better play along._

"Yes I'm fine" I said smiling then turned and headed to the room I woke up in.  
As I walked through the doorway I saw a book on the night stand I did not see before . As I walked up to it I noticed the cover read "photos".  
I picked it up and looked at the first picture it was of a teenage boy with orange hair under it read "Kyo". I took a look at the next picture that read "Yuki" it was of that grey haired boy I saw earlier. There was pictures of people with the names of Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Hatori, Ritsu, Ayame, Momiji, Hana, and Arisa . The last picture was of this girl that's supposed to be me with Kyo and Yuki.  
My stomach started to growl, so I decided to come of the room.

When I got to the room that looked like a kitchen I saw a boy with orange hair there.

_oh this must be Kyo_ I stopped, _what if he says something ? What will I say? I was broke out of my thoughts by him._

" why are you always spacing out like that it makes you look stupid".

In that spit second I forgot I was trying to act like someone else "who the heck do you think you are" I lunged at him " you want to take me?!"

his eyes widened in surprise and I realized what I was doing. I accidentally lean froward more and brushed against him.  
*********POOF***********  
"what the -" I looked down and saw him a orange cat.

Without thinking I ran out of the house before he could follow me.

After running for almost a hour I came across a small gloomy park and climbed up a tree. Without even thinking about the state I was in I jumped from the tree to a light post, I almost didn't make it in this body.  
I ended up standing there trying to figure out what has been happen.  
_How did I get here where is soul? Soul no soul did some thing happen to him?_ The thought of soul caused a tear to slide down my face. _No this can't be happen not now I have to be strong._

"Tohru!".

startled I fell off the light post, which made him cry out even louder "Tohru". I flipped twice and landed on my feet.

He stared at me for awhile then spoke up "Tohru how did you d-"

this time I had enough " I am not your 'Tohru' and I don't know how you are!" I said with a serious face.

I turned an trued to run again but before I could he grabbed my wrist, I tried to slip it out of his grasp but he just held it tighter. "Tohru -"

I cut him of " for the last time my name is not Tohru" I could tell he heard the anger in my voice because he let go of my wrist.

"Then who the hell are you?" he said his face unread able

I sighed "I'm academy student Maka Albarn 1st star scythe meister"

he began to glare at her "what do you mean scythe meister."

Tohru P.O.V  
I woke up to see I wasn't in my room, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then looked again, nothing changed.

I got out of bed and walked out the door and through a hallway.

I came across a room with a white haired boy sleeping with his head on a table, surprised I let out a gasp.

The boy lifted his head and opens his sleepy crimson red eyes. "Maka can you make some breakfast?".

_Maka!? Who's Maka? Who did I get here? Where are Yuki and Kyo? _

Without talking I nod my head, and turn to start looking in cupboards for something I can use. After looking for a while I discover the ingredients I need to make pancakes.

********************AFTER**BREAKFAST************** *  
We were walking to some place called the DWMA. When I felt something deep in my soul something that shouted out danger ,I stopped shocked a little.

The boy stopped beside me "hey Maka what's wrong", afraid to talk I closed my eyes and shook the thoughts from my head.

"Maka!" ignoring him I opened my eyes and continued to walk. When some kind of creature jumped in front of us, it had long claws and saggy brown skin.

The boy grabbed my hand , there was a flash of light and I was holding s weapon.

"How did yo-" before I could finish the creature hurled at e and sent me flying backwards.

As I was airborne I saw a blue haired kid, holding some kind of weapon with a chain and to blades jumped down to the ground.

I felt the birch wall crash in to my spine , pain spread through my whole body as I slid to the ground. "Maka!" was the last thing I heard before every thing was black.

******************************************  
I woke up in a hospital bed. I lifted my hand to my temple and felt a bandage wrapped around my head

I turned my head to see the boy with white hair sleeping with his head on the bed. startled I jumped off the bed, The boy looked up.

"Maka" he said with a worried face .

Quickly I stood up and bowed my head " sorry I'll go now " I said lifting my head and turning to leave

when he grabbed my waist and throw me back on the bed "MAKA! What's up with you !". afraid to look him in the eye, I tucked my knees in to my chest and hind my face and that's when the tears started to pour.  
_Who is this boy he is starting to scary me. did something happen to Yuki and Kyo and now I have to stay with him._ thinking about something happening to Yuki or Kyo just caused more tears .

"Maka! answer me!" I could hear the fury in his voice.

. Not knowing what to think  
** For the first time in Tohru's life she snapped**  
I looked up at him the burning tears still running down my face, but kept my voice strong so the my words would reach him "My name is not Maka! I don't know who you are ! I don't belong here!".

* * *

**thanks for reading please review and tell me what i need.**

**Kyo: I know what you need a good story why did you make Tohru disappear ?!**

**Shadowwolf: because it is part of the main pilot .**

**Soul: then why did you have to bring Maka in to it?**

**Shadowwolf: because Soul just because **

**Soul: this is so uncool**

**Shadowwolf: would you gu-**

**Excalibur: Fool!**

**Soul and Shadowwolf : how did he get here?**

**Kyo: wait aren't you the author? and who is this guy?**

**Shadowwolf: just because i am the author does not mean i have 'complete' control of the story.**

**Soul and Kyo : what is that supposed to mean?**

**Excalibur: Fools!**

**Shadowwolf: well anyways please review and tell me how i am doing! thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Maka's P.O.V**

"So lets get this straight you are a scythe Meister", Shigure said.

I looked over to Kyo who was still studying me. "yeah"I answered.

He gave me a look of disbelief " Yeah right it's probably the size of a toy".

Hearing that filled me with anger, I shot on to my feet. My bangs covering my eyes"don't you ever talk about Soul that way", I said with a stern voice I leaned over so we were face to face, "EVER!"

Business being done in this house I headed for the door without looking back.

The grey haired boy .. Yuki I think grabbed my wrist, I turned and for one .0000000001 of a second we made eye contract. Before I sent him flying with one single kick.

When I started heading for the door again I was stopped by ... Shigure , "wait you can't go we still need you for something "

I stopped in my tracks need me for something do they really think I am that stupid I turned my head , but didn't look at them "I'll be back" I lied I did the worst thing I could ever do I lied just like my good for nothing papa! I never want to come back here I want to go home to soul, to my friends, and for some odd reason my papa. With that said I took off running towards the woods .

When I thought I was far enough. I climbed a tree to see where I was, when I got to the top all I could see was trees.

When I was done looking around and getting my surroundings. I jumped to the first branch down, but when I but weight on the branch It snapped.

I plummeted to the ground from 50 feet up, I landed on my feet but the impact got the best of me and I crumped to my knees.

I crawled over to a tree and leaned against it, so I could check to see how bad my injuries were.

There were a few small cuts on my legs , but what really caught my eye was a huge gash on my arm.

Trying to stop the bleeding I ripped off my sleeve and tied it around the wound.

After tending to my injuries best I could, I managed to gain my feet and build a small camp site.

When night fall came I nestled in under my small shelter. I don't even know how I and suposted to survive in this world , and how am I supposed to get back to Soul at this rate ? I'll never get back. Is soul even still alive are Tsubuki Black*star, Lis, Patty, and Kid still alive? Does the DWMA still exist?

After thinking about the all the possibilities, I slowly fell in to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up when the sun was rising. I walked over to a small stream and grabbed some moss that was on a rock near by rock, and made a wall that water could pass through, but nothing else.

After catching 2 fish with the incredibly strong moss, I walked back to the to my camp site, and started a fire.

By the time I was on my second fish , I heard the leaves ruffling behind me, but before I could turn " coming back, right " a voice said sarcastically. I didn't have to turn to know who it was , Kyo.

Without using any more of my time , I whipped around and flung a fish at him .

Of course orange top caught it in his mouth , damn cat of corse he caught it, but it still gave me a head start.

I dashed through the trees half of the time jumping off of the sides of trees, good thing I learned how to escape a fight when I am weak, but still I probably look like a freaking monkey.

I jumped off a tree and did a flipped on to my feet backwards, so I could look if he was still following me .

There as was nothing it was silence, I was a little to silent, right before I turned around I felt someone grab my waist from behind.

Before my mind could react my body did , I kicked my legs up so I was upside down, then I sweep kicked him in the face.

"Stupid girl", he said as I took off again. Before I knew it I was in town, he was still following me, but I had a head start.

I turned down a alley , but once I saw what was passed the corner I froze as Kyo stopped beside me.

I front of use stood 3 bulky men behind a special arts weapon shop.

Tohru's point of view  
today is the day I finally get released from the hospital , the dr. told me I had amnesia and told soul would snap out of it in a few days but I remember every thing. I don't know what I am supposed to do, I mean the strange boy is supposed to take me home. Even tho I haven't talked to him I wasn't his 'Maka', but I guess that is because I scared I would say the wrong thing.

" you ready to go" the sound of his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I instantly snap my head to the side to look at him, but before I can look him in the eyes I gaze down at my shoes. What am I supposed to say 'no', where else am I supposed go.

" how is this doing us any good, you could at least talk" , I look up at him and we immediately made eye contact, but I can tell my eyes are trembling.

Should I talk? Answer? I feel terrible not talking but even if I try I doubt, I will be able to get my voice work.

After awhile of looking in to my eyes, the boy turned and started heading down the stairs, towards a motorcycle.

After thinking about it a moment I follow him down the stairs.

When we were standing in front of the motorcycle, I watched as he opened the trunk and took out a helmet, and tossed it to me. I barley caught it, I looked down to the helmet in my hands scared to get on the strange bike a little.

When I finally looked, to see he was already on the motorcycle waiting. This in the moment I decide, I could easily run off if I wanted to, think Tohru think.

He says nothing just keeps his eyes focused on me, he might as well as tied a rope around my neck and pulled me on that motorcycle, because that is what It feel like he was doing.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the back of the motorcycle.

He started the engine as I loosely wrapped my arms around him, but as soon as his foot pressed down on the and we shot forward. The sudden force caused me to tighten my grasp.

When we got to our so called 'home' the first thing I did was go do was go to my so called 'room'. And threw my self against the wall , ignoring my healing injuries, and curled up in to a ball hugging my knees.

Only a few minutes passed before, I heard a loud bang from my so called 'living room', then a clash of voices. "Your god is here!", "is Maka ok?", " Soul, I can't believe you let Maka get hurt again", "you tell him sis", "this place in despicably asymmetrical".

No, more people, I screamed in my head, just as I heard my door being kicked open . My head shot up, up to see who it was with my trembling eyes.

In front of me stood a boy with spiky blue hair, " Maka! Your god is h-", just as he was about to finish the boy with white hair slide behind him on his socks.

"BLACK*STAR leave here alone", he shouted grabbing his shoulder and basically throwing him back to the living room.

"Souuuullll! Stop trying to steal my spot light!", he yelled, but never bothered to come back.

Soul that's his name. He turned back to me straightening his back from his shrugging form,"you ok".

I noticed I'd been trembling the whole time, I nodded my head before he left. Even tho he did not say it could tell in his eyes he was disappointed, because I didn't talk.

After a few hours the people lift, but I still waited for soul to go to his room to come out.

I carefully made my slid down the hallway in my socks, and walked in the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself.

I had blond hair and emerald green eyes, I was still wearing the white shirt with a yellow vest, and red skirt, I woke up in.

I put my hands on the counter, and closed my eyes as the scorching tears, that ad been waiting to spring for days, now fell from my eyes.

When I opened my eyes to look at my reflection, something else caught my eye. I saw the boy, Soul peeking through the door at me.

I turned around to look at him tears flinging off the corners of my eyes.

to my surprise he walked in and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. My eyes widened in shock, " you really aren't her are you?" he said with a soft, kind voice.

" no.." I snuffed "... I have memories of my own."

* * *

**Shadowwolf: thank you for reading! **

**Kyo: stupid freaking writer **

**Soul: *sigh***

**Shadowwolf: what was that!**

**Kyo: STUPID FREAKING WRITER!**

**Soul: *sigh***

**Shadowwolf: oh know you're going to get it ...**

**Kyo: wait wha-**

** *poof***

** *Kyo disappears***

**Shadowwolf: take that poof power * strikes ridiculous pose***

**Soul: *sigh***

**Shadowwolf: do you even care any more?**

**Soul: *sigh* does it even matter any more**

**Shadowwolf: no, while thanks everyone for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

** Maka's P.O.V**  
I turned to look at Kyo " I got this". Even tho I am in a bad state I can still out smart them.

I causally walked towards them like nothing was wrong, before he could stop me .

" lets treat our guests to a surprise" a red head says, as he pulls a sword out of a crate.

I figure the biggest one is there boss so if I take out his minions then he will have no chance at winning.

The smallest one of them grabs a hand sized harpoon out of a large crate. "Time to put the lights out" he says loading his weapon with a spear. He fires with it pointing straight for my head.

"Hey w-" Kyo starts but before he can finish I jump in to the air. When I come down I land on the spear he shot at me and continue to act like nothing happened.

The second minion the red head starts hurling at me with his sword held up over his head.

Right before he sliced me in half I lifted up and casually kicked the sword out of his grasp. Then sat down on the spear kicking my feet and humming like a two year old. I swear I heard them growl at me.

I flipped backwards off the spear and landed on my feet, then yawned.

The guy who had the harpoon now had a gun, " don't be so cocky girly" he said pointing it at me. whats with all the caught phrases? its getting annoying.

"Get out of there" Kyo said , coming up behind me, as the bullet shot. I when backwards in to a bridge before he shot me square in the chest. He shot a second bullet at my feet. I kicked my feet over my head going in to a full back walk over. **( gymnastic talk)**.

"move!" I shouted before pushing him out of the way.

He stumbled back, falling "dammit" he cursed.

I ran towards the red head that now had his sword again. As the man with the gun shot at me , but I moved out of the way so he ended up shooting his partner.

I noticed there boss sitting on a long crate, patiently waiting.

I ran behind the man with the gun well he was still in shock and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

" well I guess it's my turn little lady" his sliver hair fell over his eyes and a creepy grin spread across his face, " I a sure you your not taking me down that easy".

He reached in the box and pulled out a scythe, the moment seemed to go in slow motion . He started to charge at me, " Soul" I muttered letting his name slip out of my lips.

Our first battle with Crona flashed through my mind, and the next thing I knew Kyo was standing in front of me clocking his attack. The man tore through his flesh like nothing.

" see you later little lady" he said walked away from the scene dropping the scythe.

" no, no I let it happen again" I whispered. I have to think fast or he will for sure be dead.

I hugged him transforming him into a cat and picked him up. Before I started dashing for the house, I picked up the scythe.

When I arrived at shigure's house panting, I didn't hesitate to kick down the door. "Shigure! Shigure! Shigure!" I shouted between breaths my voice getting louder each time.

He walked in the room " yes what is I-", he sees the blood covering the once orange cat and me. " Yuki! Call hatori now!" he yelled sounding more serious then ever.

After awhile, We heard a knock. " I got it " I said shooting on to my feet.

When I opened the door there was a man with black hair falling over one eye, but the one I could see was filled with loneliness . He was quite tall, so I came up to his shoulder. He must be Hatori. I noticed he was wearing a doctors coat.

He walked pass me without saying anything. He stopped in front of Shigure, " where is he" he asked seriously, but I could tell he was a little worried.

Shigure nodded and gestured for him to follow as he walked toward Kyo's room, where we had put him.

After what felt like days they came out . Hatori turned to me , " the operation is done, but he is not up.." He looked down to my are, " here let me bandage that" he offered, reaching for it.

But I pulled away before we made contact, " I don't need it" I said coldly running up the stairs to Kyo's room.

I stop in front of his door, before peeking in to make sure his is still asleep.

I walk in and collapsed, with my head on the bed. I hear voices, but ignore them, Shigure is probably just explaining our situation.

I can't believe I let it happen again. ... I am broke out of my thoughts when I hear him stirring. I quickly get up, and notice I had been crying. I run for the window.

I am hanging from the window seal, when I turn back to look at hem. He is awake staring at me with his amber eyes.

I grab the edge of the roof and pull my self up. Where I stay for the rest of the night with out sleep.

I finally noticed something, I. Am. A. Killer. Everyone around me is always getting hurt because I am around. I got soul hurt, and now the same thing is happen with Kyo. If he stays around me much longer he will die.  
**Kyo P.O.V**  
I woke up recalling the events of the day before. But some of it was a little hazy.

I remember Maka doing a good job ruffing up those guys, but when she saw the scythe... before I knew it I was jumping in front of her, and then seeing my blood spatter every where. Then the next thing I knew I was watching a crying girl jump out the window.

I carefully got up wincing from the movement. And slip on a shirt, covering the stitches on my chest.

I walked out of my room and , to where Hatori and Shigure were sitting. "Where is she" I said harshly.

" oh Kyo your up, h-" Shigure started but I cut him off.

" Where is she" I said louder my voice filled with anger.

" oh bitter Kyo g-", this time Hatori cut him off knowing he was just going to ramble.

" she's on the roof" he stated.

I walked pass them giving Shigure a glare as he said " oh Hatori you ruin all my fun".

Once I was outside I climbed the ladder. as I stepped on the roof, I saw her curled up in a ball, with the gash on her arm still open.

" you really should get a bandage on that" . She jumped onto here feet shaking.

"Get away!", I ignored her and started to walk towards her. " get away get away! I am a killer, get away ! She screamed at me. I reached for her wrist but she dodged falling in the process. " stay away it's not safe I did it again?" her voice seemed more scared then angry.

A dark aura surrounded her and her hair stood up , she started to screaming.

After a few seconds the screaming stopped and she seemed claim, but she had weird glowing things that looked like wings sticking out of her back, and wrapping around her body like a shield.**( Maka's soul)**.

I reached out to touch her but when my hand was inches away from her, there was a purple light that formed a glove around her and shot me backwards.

" damn" I said to myself.

I noticed she was mumbling something, "42-42-564, 42-42-564" she repeated.**( for those of you that don't know that is what they draw on mirrors or windows to call lord death)**

I jumped from the roof not caring about the pain that shot up my chest, and ran in the house, " Shigure!".

Shigure peaked his head around the corner, " what is I-" .

"she isn't moving and I can't touch her" I said quickly.

" oh my that could be some trouble, a maiden in distress" he said in a musical tone.

I let out a small growl. " she was saying '42-42-564' do you at least know something about that?"

he slid out and around the corner placing his finger on his chin. " well wen you were fighting with Yuki she said some thing about mirrors and started to say a number, but never finished it before she left." He explain to dramatically.

Well I guess it was worth a try I ran to the bathroom, and use my breath to make the mirror foggy, then drew the numbers ' 42-42-564'.

The mirror lit up and there was a picture of some weird guy in a skull costume. "What's up" he said in a childish voice, " uh who are you".

" do you know Maka Albarn?" I question.

" yes.. She is currently at home with her partner, soul" he says a little bit more serous.

" no she is not she is here, but I can't touch her it's like there is a she shield around her" I say embarrassed I am asking for help.

" did any thing happen result?"

" we got in a fight and I got sliced in the chest".

He thinks for a minute, " that explains a lot ... you see her weapon partner soul, blocked a attack for her but got hurt awhile back. We were lucky she survived the guilt the first time, but this time , she has shut down." he paused for a minute then continued " she has made a soul barrier . It is like a coma or a lullaby, except this lullaby will sing her to death. Her soul wavelength will drain until she is dead!"  
**Tohru's P.O.V**  
It was pitch dark, the only light there was came out of thin air, and was to dim to see 3 feet in front of my face.

All of a sudden there was all of my friends and family staring at me in disgust. Even mom, but when I reached out for her she disappeared " Tohru why? I'm very disappointed"  
she said before she was no longer.

Next Ou-chan and Hana disappeared, then Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Haru, Ritsu, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Rin, Kureno,, Yuki, every one I cared about, I started to panic.

Last when Kyo, and the last thing he said was, " I thought you accepted me" .

After that I was alone until I heard a voice. " I will make you suffer the way we suffer".

My face was soaked in tears. Now I was truly alone or at least I thought, until I hear another voice. It sounded like soul, but I couldn't understand him.

My eyes shot open, tears rolling down my cheeks, my hand gripping the blanket.

Soul was kneeling beside me, " you alright".

I nod, and get up from my bed and walk in to the living room. And curled up on the couch.

" this is sooo un cool... you know you can talk to me right". I nod, " ok first after all this time you never told me your name."

I look up to him ," Toh...ru" I stuttered still shaken up, but he didn't comment on it.

" can I ask you something else?" I nod, " when you were sleeping you said something about ... Kyo... who was that your boyfriend?"

I stood up from the couch and started waving in front of me, " No, No could never do that" I started ramming on without knowing what I was saying.

" ok I get it" he pauses, " I glad you're feeling better" for some reason this makes me blush.

He gets yo and stretched " I'm going back to bed you should to" with that he walked off. But I can't sleep Akito's words are haunted me I wanted to yell out to him, but stayed silent.

I ended up staying up all night Akito's words echoing in my head.

When soul woke up, I was still in the same spot as when he went to bed. " did you get any sleep?" he asked.

" yep! Good and rested" I lied, but I didn't want him to worry about me.

Suddenly the door shot open, " Blair is in the house nya" a happy voice shouted.

A women wearing a purple 'shirt' with a crop black jacket and matching short shorts and boots, she had a witch hat over some of her purple hair.

She walked over and gave soul a hug, suffocating him. "Blair get off of me!" he shouted pushing her away. " Tohru this is Blair, she was on vacation for New Years, she lives her", he explains.

There was a poof of pink smoke and then there was a black cat standing in front of us, " who's Tohru?". Soul pointed to me " but that's Ma-"

"I'll explain later" Soul cut in. He looked over to see me staring in confusing. " Blair is a cat with incredible magic powers" he explained once again. I sighed at least is's not a curse.

" I gotta go to school ... Blair take care of her".

I accidently let out a yawn after Soul left. Blair turned to me, and as if she used her cat senses told her, " you should really get some sleep you are tried."

I nodded and when to my room. I laid down on my bed and slowly fell asleep. Hoping for a dreamless slumber, 'but I guess the odds were not in my favor.' **( Hunger games!).**

Once again I was in a dark room, but this time when the lights turned on.

I was surrounded with my friends, except they were on the floor forming one big puddle of blood.  
" Now look what you did. This is all your fault! This was because of you! You made them suffer!"

I closed my eyes and started to scream, but when I opened them, I was laying on my bed. Blair rushed in my room, " you alright".

"yeah" I said getting up.

"Soul should be getting home soon so I am making dinner".

" No, No let me it's the least I can do... just let me change first".

" ok" she said walking towards the door in her human form.

"Blair?".

she turned back to look at me,"Yeah".

" don't tell soul about this ... Ok".

She started heading for the door again " ok nya" she said turning back into a cat.

I searched through the draws until I found a tank top, yellow sweat shirt and red shorts.** ( btw Maka's basketball outfit).**

Once I was dressed I went to the kitchen and started cooking. I made some chicken rice balls for me and soul and fish for Blair.

" Blair can you set the table?" she started to twirl her finger,

" pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin" and just like that the table was set.

The door opened and closed, " I'm home" a tried Soul said.

"Oh your home... we made rice balls".

He grabbed one and popped it in his mouth, "mumhesishood" I let out a giggle and handed him a plate.

After dinner we all went to bed even tho I sleep all day. I was out in seconds falling in to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up soul was already awake so I decided to make breakfast.

Just as Soul was finishing his he final remembered something, " I forgot to tell you yeastier day that lord death wants to see you."

he caught my attention, " does he know?" I want to know more about this 'lord death' I wonder if he is like Akito. The thought send shivers down my spine.

"No" he snapped me back to reality " so you can come to school with me and I will drop you off at the death room." I nodded.

After I was done eating I took a shower and changed into Maka's normal clothes. "You ready" soul shouted.

"Yeah just got to grab my coat!" I said grabbing my coat and slipping It on.

"Ok I will wait outside" he called back.

I quickly checked around my room for anything I needed. then slipped out of my room saying by to Blair and exiting the apartment.

It was a silent trip until we were standing in front the death room.

"Well he said he needed to talk to you alone so this is as far as I can take you", I nodded, as Soul walked away to one of his classes.

"drain until she is dead" I heard a voice say raising its voice at the last part.

I waited then knocked on the door " come in" a voice shouted I figured it was lord death, so I turned the nob and walked in.

I closed the door behind me then stood in front waiting for him to speak. It seemed as if he was waiting for some thing, but brushed it off and spook, " come, come sit" he gestured to a small table.

I walked over to the table and sat on the opposite side as him. He sat and stared at me as if he was looking inside of me. When final he spoke, " so would you mine telling me who you are?"

I gasp, " wha-t do y-ou me-an" I ask shaken my his last comment.

" you are not Maka, I know Maka's soul." he concluded.

I look down not bothering to answer. "Would you happen to know a red head?" my ears pricked up and my head followed. Does he mean Kyo, no how would he know about Kyo.

" ah I see you do , I spook to him through my mirror... I will tell you if I get any more information I will tell you immediately."

before I could answer, a red head popped out of no where and started screaming at me, " Maka, Maka, Maka papa is here!".

before he could pull me in a hug lord death got to him. " Reaper Chopppppppppp!" and like that he was out like a light. " well any ways you can leave now".

* * *

** Shadowwolf: thanks for reading and a big thanks to Maka22alburn33 for reviewing !**  
** Cast: *cheers***  
** Shigure: shadow-chan every body was cutting me off in this chapter *pouts*.**  
**Kyo : that's because they knew you where going to say something stupid.**  
**Shadowwolf: Kyo be nice, tell you what Shigure I will send a letter to the readers for you and Kyo *smirks handing Kyo a letter* will personally read it. **  
**Shigure: * laughs in the background***  
**Kyo: why do I gotta do it?**  
**Shadowwolf: because if you don't I will poof you out again.**  
**Kyo: fine, I wanted to ask all the readers what there reactions would be if they ran in to the Shigure, Ayame, And Hatori trio at the supermarket? Please leave a review or PM me your answer!**  
**Shadowwolf: well anyways guys thanks for reading and please review ( it makes me write faster ;)**  
**Cast: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Kyo P.O.V**  
Before I could ask how to get her out of the soul barrier, there was a flash and the mirror turned back to normal.

I ran back outside, passing Shigure. Great this is just what I need to get someone killed. Again. I jumped up the ladder if that is possible .

I'm standing right in front of her, but I still can't figure out what to do, I'm useless. Just useless. I started throwing punches at her, rage seeping through each one. Each time I hit the barrier a purple flash created a globe around her.

I can't even break through this damn barrier, and I trying to beat that damn rat, damn it damn it DAMN IT! I screamed in my head.

I put all my strength in to my last punch, before I noticed the flashing getting dimer. She was gritting her teeth, a pained look on her face.

Stupid! I'm probably killing her in there, STUPID! But what am I supposed to do, I didn't exactly manual. Her breathing got heavier loud enough for me to here from were I was standing. I am starting to panic, what if I really can't get her out. I truly am useless! It finally hit me, harder than that damn scythe, there were so many clues.

'I am a **killer**.'

'It's not safe I did it **again**.'

'We were lucky she **survived** the guilt the first time.'

It all made since she was blaming herself for everything. " you can come out now" I said in the calmest voice I have ever spoken to anyone in except Tohru. "You don't need to worry every thing is fine... every one is fine." Nothing happened. " you want to know what would really hurt people?" my voice started to raise , "If you disappear, That is what will really hurt people!"

The wings that were shielding her spread out and vanished.

She started to fall back, but I carefully caught her, making sure not to transform. I laid her down on a safe part of the roof.  
**Maka's P.O.V**  
When I woke up I didn't have to open my eyes, to knew Kyo was next to me. I remembered everything. "Thanks", I said without opening my eyes.

We stayed there in silence , but it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

Until I got up, and walked to the ladder, instead of jumping since I still felt like crap. I went to the kitchen and started cooking two fish and some rice.**(don't ask me where Shigure and Yuki are. I don't even know -.-)**

After cooking the fish fully, and putting the rice in bowls. I walked back out. I threw one of the fish up on to the roof. "There you go fish boy", I shouted.

He peeked over the edge of the roof with the fish in his mouth. He looked so innocent, I muffled a giggle.

He jumped from the roof, fish still in his mouth, I handed him a bowl of rice.

We walked over to the porch, and ate our food.

When I was done I set my bowl down beside me. I don't know whey he saved me, was he lying? was he using -.

"you ok" great I was spacing out.

"Yeah" No he wasn't I... I trust him, "thanks".

I guess he's kind of like a big brother to me... I always wanted a brother. " you already said that" he ruffled my hair. Yeah like a brother.

" I know", I stood up and turned to the house, " I 'm going to bed."

"Ain' it kinda early?"

"Who cares" I said turning back to him and smiling.

I headed to my room, here I fell in to a peaceful sleep.

I woke up early the next day. I grabbed the scythe and headed outside. I ran through the woods till I came to an opening.

I swung the scythe around practicing my fighting stances (occasionally slicing through whole trees.)

I sensed someone behind me. Is It _him_ he said he was coming back. I quickly spun around pointing my scythe in who ever's face. I was ready this time at least until I noticed It was just Yuki.

I lowered my scythe and gave him a 'what the hell' look.

He pointed to the opposite of the miniature field, to the half cut down crops. Oops.  
"Sorry" I said looking away.

" it's alright I needed to pick the leeks any way"

( wait, how did they even grow for crying out loud it's the middle of winter?)

" ew leeks" I said before I could catch myself.

He sighed and muttered under his breath something about another one. He pulled up all the leeks I already cut the tops off of. And we walked back making small talk.

When we walked in Shigure was back from where ever, and Kyo was back from sulking on the roof about whatever. " our sweet little flower is back"Shigure said in a musical tune.

"Perv" I said looking away.

He walked over to me and lifted my chin. " that wasn't ve-"

"Maka Chop!" is shouted, grabbing a book from the book shelf behind myself and whacking him with it.

Yuki and Kyo took a step from the body laying in its own blood. " and with his own book" Yuki commented.

"... wait ' with his own book'?"

" yep" Shigure said, becoming conscious again.

My jaw dropped , " I think your inflating his ego more" Yuki stated.

" if that's possible" Kyo said, and walked out of the room.

I looked at the cover and my face immediately changed as if I saw excalibur. " I should of know:" I said to myself, but of course the freakin' dog heard me.

" that one was just for fun" he said cheery. To cheery.

"Right..." I trailed off, he would be best friends with my papa, I cringe at the thought of to of them together.

I walked towards the bathroom but stopped when I heard talking. The only thing I could make out was she is alright, Tohru, and my name.

I peaked through the cracked open door. On the mirror was lord death himself. I burst through the door hitting Kyo in the face, " Lord Death!"

He looked at me strange then to Kyo, Kyo nodded as he walked up beside me, rubbing his bruised cheek.

" ah Maka ... are you feeling ok?"

" Yep!" I took a step closer " is Soul alright" I asked not brother to cover up the concern in my voice.

" yes Soul is perfectly fine". Kyo took a step so he was next to me again.

" what about Tohru?"

Death's face turned twisted with emotions," well you see..."  
**Tohru's P.O.V **  
I was on my way out of the school when , I passed a man with a screw in his head. He was staring at me like lord death did. A flash of light passed trough his glasses, and he continued to walk.

A sudden shiver passed through my spine, and I got goose bumps.

I continued walking , only to be stopped by the bell.

The first person to enter the halls was that black*star person. I quickly turned and started heading in the other direction. Don't see me ,Don't see me I chanted in my head, but I guess I am not much of a witch.

I blinked then the next thing I knew the blue haired assign was in front of me.

I stepped back and stumbled . But before I could even come close to smacking against the floor, someone caught me. I turned around and came face to face with a kid with black hair with three strips running half way through it.

I turned to my left, and came face to face with Soul. " So-ul" my voice cracked, I quickly hind behind him grabbing his jacket.

This caught a girls attention, " oh ar-"

" Liz, it's not like that" soul said keeping his 'cool'. Liz sighed and shook her head.

A shorter girl that looked a lot like Liz, came up to me and put her face right in front of mine . I tightened my on Soul's jacket. "Leave her alone you guys", Soul said closing his eyes clearly pissed.

" WHY DID SHE FINALLY REALIZE HOW SMALL YOU ARE COMPARED TO A GOD LIKE ME!"

Soul opened his eyes "it's hard to explain."

A girl with a long black pony tail, popped out of no where,"you can tell us."

Soul explained everything, after arguing with Black star for awhile.

Every one stayed silent until they realized they where already 20 minutes late and left.

I walked out of the school alone , and towards the apartment, at least I think, It is this way right? I probably should of learned how to get back on the way -.-. there I was still wondering around at noon, when I found my self in a empty street.

I looked around searching for any sign of life . Even the houses showed no sign of anyone living. But now I don't even know my way back to the school.

All of a sudden I felt the danger warning in my soul. Is another monster coming?

A cold hand wrapped around my waist, and the other one put a cloth over my mouth. I tried to squirm out of it's grasp , but it became hard to move and then harder to keep my eyes open.

I'm in the dark room again,this time around there is a fuzzy sound that won't stop in my head. I feel like I'm floating, I can't open my eyes, the sound won't stop, I can't make sense of anything, I can't.

Out of no where I am in a room there is a radio, and it won't stop making the sound. I can't do anything, there's no door In this room. How do I get out.

The lights go out, but when they go back on, I'm awake, I'm normal at least I think I am. the sound is still there, and I am still Maka to.

I start laughing I try to stop, but I can't control my self. I start to run of breath, but I still continue. I stand up, and throw my head back still laughing.

A door opens, my uncontrollable laughing was replaced with a creepy grin from ear to ear.

* * *

**Shadowwolf: thanks for reading guys and a big thank you to monkeyqueen88 and pencil123 for reviewing ! And sorry this chapter is short.**

**Shigure: the question get to the question!**

**Shadowwolf: *death star* what was that you weren't ordering me around were you?**

**Shigure: *gulp***

**Shadowwolf: well anyways the my answer to my own question is kind of like monkeyqueen88's answer. If I ran in to Shigure, Ayame, and hatori, I would walk up to them and say "a snake, a dog, and a dragon" like hana, hug them, then run off :) **

**Shigure & Ayame: creepyyy!**

**Hatori: *sigh***

**Shadowwolf: ****_Hiiiii!_**** Hatori *smirks walking over with a bowl of water***

**Hatori: hm, hey what are yo-? *turns in to a seahorse***

**Soul: hello? Did you forget about us?**

**Shadowwolf: oh yeah almost forgot, Kyo! come read this holds letter out**

**Kyo: why do I have to do it? You can't even poof me any more**

**Shadowwolf: I can do something much worst, KAGU-**

**Kyo: OK! Ok I'll do it *takes letter* I wanted to ask if you lived in the soul eater world, what would you be a weapon, meister, or maybe even a witch? And what kind of weapon would you be/wield, or what power you would have as a witch. Please review or PM me your answer!**

**Hatori: *poof***

**Shadowwolf: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! *turns* THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maka's P.O.V**  
"what do you mean she's gone!" Kyo yelled, at Lord Death.

Lord Death sighed, " after speaking with me she just up and vanished.", Lord death explained, but being serious didn't last, "Don't worry Kid-do it will be A.O.K." he said beaming with happiness.

Kyo was about to yell at him again when I heard a familiar voice. **To familiar.** "Where's my Maka!" my despicable, disgusting, perverted, 'father' called.

A scowled formed on my face, and I pulled Kyo behind the corner so we were in a blind spot of the mirror.

"Who's th-" I covered his mouth with one hand and held my finger to my lips.

There was a moment of silence before,... "Reaper Chop!", I lifted my hand off his mouth, and let him get up.

He glanced over to my *cringe* father, soaking in his blood, then at Death. "Find her!" Kyo yelled, I could tell he was mad he couldn't do anything.

"We're already getting search parties set up to go looking" Lord Death informed him.

My papa, woke up from his 'nap', and the mirror turned back to normal in a flash.(probably lord death's excuse to get away).

Kyo growled, as if he was a canine instead of a feline, and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the bathroom , and to the living room, where Shigure, and Yuki were sitting.

" what's got him so worked up?" yuki asked not criticizing the cat for once.

I let my bangs fall over my eyes. " Tohru's ... gone missing" the room stayed slient, as I let them take it in. " I'm ... sorry", I said shamefully, turning and walking to my room.

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. My mind was blank, except for one sentence playing in my mind ' I should of been stronger'.

I heard a creaking sound come from the roof, probably Kyo sulking up there.

I walked over to the widow, and reached out so I could grab the edge of the roof. Once I had a firm grip, I leaded out, and hoisted my self up.

Kyo turned to me, not saying a word. I looked down at my feet letting my bangs cover my eyes, once again. " I'm sorry... if I had been stronger, I would of never let any of this happen." I said beginning to tremble.

" no... don't blame yourself, I'm sure they'll find her", I looked at him through my bangs. He said that, but his eyes were telling another story. " Stop! Stop lying to me" I shouted, he was being kind to me ever since I got hurt. " It could at of least been me", I said in a low voice.

"Ok", his voice said behind me. He grabbed my arms in one of his hands and put them behind my back, forcefully. And put a cloth over my mouth.

Kyo started to run towards us but, was hit in the head with a lead pipe from behind, by a dark figure.

** I wasn't prepared.**

I was floating in the madness, I remember this feeling. But last time I had Soul to save me, this time I am alone.

So this is what true lonelyness.  
**Prince Yuki's P.O.V**  
I don't know what to think. I can't image my world, with the person I share all my happy memories with... disappearing. How could I continue living, knowing I couldn't save her.

From where we were sitting we could hear, the ceiling creaking. Probably the stupid cat.

I stood up, " I'm going to check on Maka", I told the still frozen Shigure.

I quietly made my way up the stairs to Maka's room ( until Tohru gets back).

I knocked, there was no answer. I knocked a bit louder, once again, no answer .

there was a loud crash on the roof. What the heck is happening.

I barged through the door. The room was empty.

I heard walking on the roof. I ran down the stairs jumping hen I got half way. And rushed outside.

I ran to the ladder and climbed.

If that stupid cat did something I going to kill him.

Once I was standing on the roof I could see the scene clearly.

Kyo was laying face down, knocked out. And Maka was no where to be seen.

**Soul P.O.V**

I was so relived, when the bell rung, cutting off steins boring dissection.

I hurried out of class and headed for the door.

As soon as I stepped out of the school, Black star (who had cut class) jumped in front of me. " what do you want", I said in a monotone voice.

" YOUR GOD ORDERS YOU TO PLAY BASKET BALL WITH HIM".

I tried to get passed the crazy 'assassin', " I have to go home".

" may we come", tsubaki's claim voice asked behind me.

I turned around and saw the whole soul resonance team except Maka.

I sighed in defeat, they probably just wanted to get to know Tohru .

We walked, making small talk, occasionally, giraffe songs, ranting about symmetry, and being a big star. But other than that silence.

I fished in my pocket for the apartment keys, until I found them. I pulled the cold, sliver metal out, and unlocked the door.

" I'm home!" I shouted, no answer. " Tohru!?" Nothing.

Black star roughly pushed pass me, " YOUR GOD IS HERE!", he yelled. Nothing.

I rushed to her room, and pushed open the door.

The black cat calmly sleeping on the bed, lifted it's head up and yawned. " were is Tohru?!" I half yelled.

Her ears pricked up, "she never came back, I thought she was with you".

I gritted my teeth and turned on my heels, storming off for the door.

She wouldn't of just run off like that , she didn't seem like that kind of girl.

" we'll help look" Kid said, sensing my worry, and the others nodded in agreement.

We headed out splitting in to our weapon, Meister groups ( me going alone).

I headed to the east end of town.

I searched the streets, alleys, art shop, candy shop, Death bucks, costume central, even the bar.

By the time the sun was setting I had searched over 78 places.

I ran down the street panting,( there was a reason I liked being a weapon.)

I found myself in front of the school gates.

I dashed to the door and ran trough the halls, toward the death room. I burst trough the doors not bothering to get permission. " She- is - gone:" I struggled to get my words out, between breaths.

"Hm" was all he said just realizing I was there.

" She's gone", I said now having better control of my breathing.

**Tohru's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in the corner of the dark room, I have finally got control of myself. And am afraid to move. but, even more afraid of the man with sliver hair who came in the night before, even tho i can't remember what he came for, my mind is to blurry

What have I gotten myself in to mom?

The door opened and a dark figure was thrown in.

Another one? Is it a person?

I slowly crawled over to the shadows to see what it was. As soon as I got close enough I could see it, and couldn't help but gasp.  
**It was me.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading guys! I really appreciate it.** **sorry this is so short.**

**Sprit/death scythe: * scooches closer to Shadowwolf and Tohru***

**Shadowwolf: get away from us you prev!**

**Tohru: -.-**

**Shadowwolf: Tohru stop spacing out you never know what he will do.**

**Tohru: Yes ma'am O.O**

**Shadowwolf: that's not what I meant, and ma'am is way to girly. ( not that I'm not a girl)**  
*** door brusts open***

**Black *Star: don't forget about your god!**

**Shadowwolf: oh yeah Black*Star, you reminded me. My answer to my question last update, is I would want to be a meister and I would wield a battle ax. And thanks to monkeyqueen88 for answering.**

**Kilik: what's the next question?**

**Shadowwolf: KILIK! When did you get here! Oh um... * writes on a piece of paper* Kyo! * holds paper out***

**Kyo: why does it got to be me? (Shadowwolf: * death glare*) *glup/ takes paper* I wanted to know who your favorite(s) Soul eater, and fruits basket character is. Please answer by reviewing or by sending me a PM.**  
**Black*Star: that's easy, of course it's me HAHAHAHA**  
**Cast except Black*Star: *sigh***

**Shadowwolf: So please review ****_or _**** I'll send the kishin after you.**

**Kishin: Don't listen! I must have more souls. Plus who would listen to psychopathic b**** like her.**

**Shadowwolf: *has a chip on shoulder***

**Kyo: I know right!**

**Shadowwolf: * gets ten more chips***

**Kishin: she shouldn't even be the writer.**  
***BOOM***

**Shadowwolf: WOULD YOU MORONS SHUT UP! I'M A BETTER WRITER THAN BOTH OF YOU *********. SO YOU NEED TO ******* SHUT UP.**

**Kilik: So that's why they call her**** shadow****wolf. *turns to Kyo and Asura* You guys are in deep.**

**Haru: Cool**

**Shadowwolf: HAHAHAHA JUST WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU TWO ********* WILL SUFFER. HAHAHAHAHA REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE TALE OF TO FOOLS WHO TRAVELED DOWN THE WRONG PATH. HAHAHAHA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_*fruits basket news channel*_**  
**_Reporter: we would like to report a cat that was recently found. This orange colored feline was found on eastern shores of japan. If Taiki and Mitsuko sato's( the ones who found the cat) suspicions are right, this little fellow was dumped at sea by his former owners. If you know anything that could help this case, would like to donate, or take this lonely cat in for the time being, please contact us immediately._**

**_*soul eater news channel*_**  
**_Reporter: our best known villain, asura or the kishin, has been found, in the alleys of ,as we all know it to be our home, Death city. He was found with many injuries in the head, apparently made with a book. In fact detectives are sure his head damage was caused by a book, when they found a bloody novel, a few blocks away from the crime scene._**

**Shadowwolf : *laughs( evilly)* those fools should learn not to mess with me. Thanks Maka for you help, with Asura.  
**

**Maka: anytime. *does weird handshake with shadowwolf***

**Soul : isn't she suppose to be writing our story?**

**Maka: *sigh* I'll take care of it. *gets book*  
**

**Shadowwolf: wait Maka thought we were a team?**

**Maka: sorry but me and Soul were a team first.**  
**MAKA CHOP!**

**Shadowwolf: huh... what happened?**

**Maka: WRITE!**

**Shadowwolf: ...ok**

**A/n okay today I am going to try and write in third person. So please tell me which way is better and how I can improve.**

* * *

Maka woke up, with a massive head ache. Her vision was terribly blurry, but she could still see the darkened figure standing over her.

She reach reached her frail hand up to rub her tried eyes, sending a sharp spike of pain through her back. her vision cleared enough for her to see the shadowy face of the mystery person.

She gasped, recovering from the first ten seconds when you wake up and forget about anything that happened to day before. The person in front of her could only be one person _her_, well Tohru.

She slowly crawled into a sitting position.

They stared at each other, until, Maka finally, talked, " are you... Tohru?", she asked in the clearest voice she could master up.

Tohru nodded in response, " an-d your Ma-ka?", she asked shakily. Maka shook her head. " wh-ere are we", Tohru questioned her voice a little clearer.

" I don't know", Maka said strongly, but unsure, " but we can't stay long of the madness will consume out souls" she stated.

Tohru took a deep breath, " Mad-ness?"

"Yes", Maka confirmed, being familiar with the 'sickness'. She got up and walked to what seemed to be a door. She reached out, and latched on to the nob, yanking on it.

NO, luck the door was locked shut.

Tohru flinched sensing the danger warning once again in her soul. " What is it?", Tohru ignored her question, and pulled her back to the wall.

" It's coming" she said under her breath.

Maka looked at her confused, before she finally understood. She jumped into a fighting stance, as soon as she heard sound coming from the other side of the thick door.

The door slowly creaked open and the man with sliver walked in. He spotted Maka, " no need for any violence lades I just came to introduce myself properly", he took a step closer and maka tensed up, ready to strike. " my name is cyrus, cyrus ganzalez, but everyone calls me_ red_", he said his nickname being the color of blood. " now ladies I invited you here so you could help us, with our... plans". Maka gritted her teeth at the word invite,

" like hell we would", she said, extinguishing any hope of cooperation.

" oh really, have it your way", Tohru began to tremble, " come on in boys."

Two stocky men walked in, one when from when maka first ran In to Cyrus and one new . " take her to the... room." he pointed to Maka, " I've got 'Maka'", he snarled at her name, gesturing to Tohru.

_Apparently he doesn't know_ Maka thought.

One of the guys grabbed Maka's hands and started pulling her out of the room, well the other guarded her.

Tohru's eyes trailed after her until she disappeared behind the door, leaving her alone with cyrus.

The two men lead her down the hall, never letting their eyes, wonder off her. One of them shoved her in to a room, almost knocking her over with the force. They pushed her down in a chair, turning a light on illuminating the whole room.

She blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust. One of the men swung a chair around so the back was facing her, and sat, well the other stayed standing with his arms crossed. " our ... plan includes certain... funds" the one standing up said.

He opened his mouth to finish, when the guy form before, decided to conflict. " where's the money?" he said roughly getting straight to the point.

" K-hm" he closed his eyes annoyed. He turned to Maka, gritting his teeth, he clearly didn't want to be there. " where does Akito keep the money, we know it's not in a ... bank"  
"I don't know" she said not wasting any time, it wasn't a lie.

The one sitting , lifted her chin with his rough hand, she refrained form slapping it away. " Doll, we_ know_ you _know_ something.", he said In a sweeter tone, then before.

"Rufus, shut up", the new one said between his teeth.

" at least I'm doing something grey"

_so they have name (weird ones)_ she thought.

They continued to bicker, not doing a good job of their job. She let out a sigh, not that she wasn't glad about that.

They turned their attention back to her. Rufus, pulled something out of his sleeve, which Maka didn't know what was. Until she could feel the cold, hard, metal., against her throat, " Don't joke around with us Doll".

She gritted her teeth trying to pick her next move, that wouldn't get her throat slit. He open his mouth to speak, but Maka took her changes, right then. She kicked her leg up knocking the knife out of his hand, getting cut in the cheek in the possess. The force knocked the chair back, but she quickly recovered, tumbling out of it, and spring to her feet. She whipped off the blood that had been crawling down her face. The wound burned like fire since it had actually been pretty deep, but she ignored it.

" Dammit, you little wench!", he yelled cranking his wrist back and front.

Grey sighed, He swiftly slid across the floor, as if he were ice skating. He locked his boney hand around her throat, threatening to choke her to death. This one was more careful then the other. He used his spare arm to push both of her brutally against the wall. He didn't stop there. Being very cautious, he pinned her legs, with his, so all of her limps were useless.

She struggled, but every time she moved she could feel his nails digging deeper into her throat.

"Where is in?" he more like ordered. when she didn't answer, he dug his nails further in to her wind pipe, cutting off her air. She gaped for air as Rufus stood back, grumbling to himself about how he could of done it.

The dizziness overwhelmed her and she felt her useless body go limp. Grey tossed her to the floor in disgust, sure that she was knocked out.

But she wasn't, her soul had just taken over.

Maka opened her heavy eyelids, but in front of her wasn't the room she had been in. It was completely dark. She thought about the possibility of being trapped in the madness again. But it didn't feel that way. In madness all she feel was if she made a wrong turn her whole world would fall apart. Here, she felt in control of every thing that was happening.

She turned around and saw a bight blue light. She narrowed her eyes to see what it was. The wings that sprung out of the figure told it all. She knew right away it was _her_ soul.

She felt it was calling her and she knew exactly what to do, but she didn't at all. She reached her arms out wrapping them around the soul and closing her eyes as she felt the soul, her soul, soaking into her.

She opened her eyes, she was back in the room. still feeling extremely weak, but enough to do what she needed to .

She quickly stretched out her hand and grasped on to the rubber knife handle. She slashed grey in the leg, and got up rushing through the door. She turned the corner sharply.

She heard something flying though the air, before she could move she felt something tarring through the bandage, that was on her arm, along with some of her flesh. She hissed in pain, biting down on her lip. The metallic flavored liquid filled her mouth.

She continued to run back to were she left Tohru. Whatever had hit her was gone, along with her bandage.

She burst trough the door, not waiting, for anything. Cyrus turned his head not expecting ' Tohru' there. Before he could do anything she gutted him with her elbow. And ran over to the terrified Tohru, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her frozen body out of ' the hell hole'.

They ran down the halls, right, left, right, right, forward, left, no back the other way. She stopped trying to catch her breath.

they heard footsteps echoing down the halls. Tohru finally snapped out of it, She nudged Maka's arm, " come on", she whispered.

She pulled Maka down the hall taking a few turns, until she stopped in front of one of the random doors. She opened it and silently closed it after pulling Maka in ,Maka stayed silent and let Tohru pull her across the room towards a mirror. She slowly lifted her hand , pointing one finger out, her fingertip barley glazed the mirror, before she pulled it away. All most instantly there was a blinding light and when it cleared they were standing in the alley were Maka got attacked.

Maka and Tohru ran out not noticing the mirror in the garbage.

They ran out and turned to the right only to see the half albino heading straight for them on his bike.

Maka took action quickly pushing Tohru out of the way and tumbling down her self.

The boy jumped of his bike and ran towards them, a dark aura around him. " haru" Tohru muttered.

Maka didn't know who this Haru guy was but she knew they needed help fast, She needed help. She could no longer stand up, and the cuts and bruises on her body were unbearable. So she said the one word she hated the most, " help", she pleaded conjuring up the last of her energy.

* * *

**Shadowwolf: there happy, Maka... what was that all about anyways.**

**Maka: *points to Asura and Kyo (who just returned from there 'adventures')* ask them.**

**Kyo and Asura: * hides in the closet***

**Shadowwolf: huh... what happened to them.(noticing Kyo is soaking and Asura has many dents in his head)**

**Maka: *whispers details to Shadowwolf***

**Shadowwolf: YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE COMING OUT SOON!**

**Kyo and Asura: *silence***

**Kyo: hey what are you doing**

**Asura: *coughs up weapon***

***BOOM! (There is now a big hole in the wall)***

**Shadowwolf: AS-U-RA!**

**Asura: *talks with weapon in mouth* ith wahs thwo shtuffy (it was to stuffy)**

*** scary stuff that you don't want to see***

**Shigure: bye _ladies_ ;) and gentlemen and remember to review.**


End file.
